Our Next Generation Year 1
by bookwormie4
Summary: All the next gen stories take place after Albus gets on the train, so I made mine about when James does so. He's going to meet friends with familiar last names, but I think I might own the characters since I created them. Anyways, enjoy!
**Disclaimer: I am sadly not JK Rowling and own nothing.**

 **Hey peeps! Here's a second-gen story for all your second-gen story needs! Review and ask questions and I'll answer at then dog each chapter!**

Chapter 1: The Ghost Uncle

James's POV

Eleven year old James Sirius Potter stood at Platform 9 ¾. His parents, Harry and Ginny Potter, stood around him, harnessing his two younger siblings.

"Behave," said Harry, holding an angry nine year old Albus Severus Potter back from his sister. "Don't mess with Peeves."

"Pass your work in on time!" Warned his mother, who was holding onto seven year old Lily Luna Potter's hand. "I don't want any owls saying you've blown up any toilets!"

James laughed. "Of course not, mom."

"Daaad," whined Albus. "Why can't _I_ go to Hogwarts?"

Albus looked nothing like his older brother or younger sister. They were nothing gangling with red hair, freckles, and brown eyes they inherited from their mother. Albus had gotten Harry's looks. He had unruly black hair and bright green eyes framed in round glasses.

"You're not old enough to go to Hogwarts, yet," Harry explained gently, letting go of his son. "But only two more years and you'll be going there with James!"

Albus grunted and crossed his arms, obviously not happy with the arrangements.

"What about me?" Lily asked, tugged at her mother's arm. "When can _I_ go to Hogwarts?"

Ginny pecked Lily's forehead with a kiss. "Soon enough," she said, and left it at that.

Harry checked his watch and glanced at James. "You'd better go," he said. "It's ten to eleven."

After receiving hugs from both his parents, James headed for the train.

•••

He found an empty compartment and sat down. He was about pull out his book on Quidditch when the compartment door swung open.

In the doorway stood a skinny boy with sandy hair and bright blue eyes, his face splashed with freckles. He was already in his Hogwarts robes, and he held a suitcase at his side.

"Patrick Finnigan," he spoke with an Irish accent. He held out a gangling arm to James. "You?"

James accepted Patrick's hand and shook it. "James Potter."

Patrick's eyes bulged, and James winced.

"Don't mention the surname," he muttered.

"Sorry," said Patrick, sitting down. "My dad was in the Battle of Hogwarts too."

James sniffed. "But your dad isn't _Harry Potter._ Nothing against him, of course. I just don't like all the attention I get when the name _Potter_ is mentioned."

Patrick smirked. "You _don't_ like attention? I sure do. With six other siblings, and all."

" _Seven kids?"_ James boggled. "How do your parents manage _seven kids?_ Mine can barely manage three!"

Patrick laughed. "I'm the youngest out of all my siblings. My mom… her name is Parvati. And my dad, Seamus. They can hardly affo- deal with all of us."

James twitched uncomfortably. Money wasn't a problem in his house. His father made plenty being an Auror at the Ministry of Magic and his mother did well for playing on the Hollyhead Harpies.

"So," said James, hoping to change the subject. "What house are you hoping to be in?"

Patrick's face brightened. "Oh! That's easy. Gryffindor, of course."

James smiled. "Me too! Both my parents were Gryffindors, what about you?"

Patrick bit his lip. "Yeah. Me too. I feel like they're expecting _me_ to be a Gryffindor too, now."

James laughed nervously. "That's only part of what _I_ feel. Can you imagine what people would think if the son of _Harry Potter_ was a Hufflepuff or something?"

Patrick laughed at the ridiculous image. "You know, if you hadn't told me your dad was Harry Potter I never would have guessed. You look _nothing_ like him, with the red hair and all."

James smiled sheepishly. "I get that from my mom. Her name is Ginny."

Patrick laughed. "Oh, I know! My dad told me once, she and your dad kissed in front of _everyone!_ And her brother… Ron was it? He saw it all, and he was _appalled!"_

James laughed at the memory of his father. "Yeah. My dad told me that story too."

"Do you have any other family at Hogwarts?"

James cracked a smile. "Kind of. My dad's godson, Teddy Lupin. I guess that kind of makes him my… What? Godbrother? If that's a thing. But he's in seventh year now, so he won't be in school with me much longer."

Patrick nodded. "Most of my siblings are Gryffindors. I have one sister in Ravenclaw, though."

As though on key, the compartment door burst open, revealing six people standing in the corridor.

Patrick groaned. "These, James, are my lovely siblings. Allow me to introduce you." All of Patrick's siblings looked exactly like him, thin, with sandy hair and blue eyes. Patrick gestured to girl. "This is sandy, a third year." Sandy waved. Patrick pointed out a boy. "Rick, a second year." Rick nodded in the direction of James before Patrick gestured to another girl. "Andromeda, a sixth year. The one in Ravenclaw." Andromeda smiled, and Patrick continued. "Kevin, a fourth year. Henry, a fifth year. Hayley, a seventh year. And Luke, another fourth year."

"Woah," said James. "Hi."

"We just stopped to say hello," said the one named Andromeda. "But _I_ can stay. Perseus promised we'd sit together in the prefects carriage."

Patrick smirked. "Perseus is her _boyfriend."_

Andromeda rolled her eyes and left.

Rick smiled. " _She's_ in a bad mood. Stupid Perseus has taken up her whole life! All summer it was Perseus did _this_ and Perseus saw _that,_ and oh, look! An owl from Perseus!"

James laughed in spite of himself.

"Anyways," said Hayley, glaring at Rick. "We'd better go too if we're going to have any luck finding compartments."

And the six Finnigans left.

"Your family seems nice," said James with a smile.

"Nah," said Patrick. "You haven't seen 'em at home."

James could only imagine the Finnigan family when they weren't at Hogwarts.

The compartment door swung open again. In the doorway plump boy with watery blue eyes. He had a mop of well-groomed brown hair and a conspicuous freckle on his nose.

"Can I sit here?" he asked nervously. "I'm Luke Gabrel."

Patrick grinned. "Sure! Why not? I mean, we can't sue you for taking a seat. Can we, James?"

James shook his head. "As fun as that would be, nope. Sadly, we can't take your belongings."

Luke smiled, appreciative of their sense of humor. He took a seat.

"This is James," Patrick gestured to his friend with a smug grin on his face. "James _Potter_. As in _Harry_ Potter."

Luke opened his mouth to say something, but James held up his hand. "Not. A. Word."

Luke closed his mouth.

Patrick pointed a thumb at himself. "And _I_ am the absolutely amazing Patrick Finnigan."

Luke shrugged like he didn't think Patrick was anything special, and James had to agree. With his skinny body, pale skin, and straw-colored hair, he greatly resembled a scarecrow.

"Anyways," said James. "Can we know about your parentage?"

Luke started to sweat nervously. "Why? Are you guys a couple of those pure-blood extremists?"

Patrick laughed. "Not even close. We're just curious."

Luke sighed. "Oh. Well, my dad, Alfred Gabrel, is a muggle. He married my mom, who's a witch. My mom's name is Cho Gabrel, but her maiden name is Chang."

The name _Chang_ rang a bell in James's head. Then, he realized it. Cho Chang was his dad's ex-girlfriend. The last time Harry had seen Cho was before the Battle Of Hogwarts.

Luke blushed. "My mom said- my mom said she used to date Harry Potter. We laugh about it now, but I understand if-"

"No!" cried James. "I mean, it's fine. Really."

Patrick clapped his hands loudly. "So, as long as we're all friends now, what do you say we spend the little money we have on some candy?"

•••

That night, the bright red train arrived at Hogwarts.

Nothing could've prepared James for the sight of the castle.

The turrets pierced the vast, empty air like blades about to be fired. The lights in the Windows flickered like candles. Patrick nearly fell out of his canoe.

He smiled sheepishly. "We'll laugh about that later."

James grinned. Not just because of Patrick's incredibly stupid sense of humor, but because they were at _Hogwarts._ Luke, on the other hand, nervously fidgeted with the sleeve on his robes.

"I used to think I'd be excited for this," he muttered. "But now I'm just- just-"

James put an arm around his new friend. "Nervous? We all are, Luke."

Luke smiled at his friend.

Patrick ran his fingers through the water, making it ripple behind him.

"Hey!" cried the same booming voice that had led them to the canoes. Its source was Hagrid the giant. "You! Get yeh hand outta the water!"

Patrick blushed and ripped his hand from the lake. He grinned at James and Luke.

"Well, this year's off a great start!"

•••

The students were led through the corridors of the school by a young woman with blond hair up to her chin. Her eyes were unnaturally green, and her lips were thin as paper. If it weren't for her violet robes, she could've passed as a secret agent from a spy movie.

"I'm Professor Langalel." her voice was crisp, as though she were hiding the pain from previously stepping on a _Lego._ "I teach transfiguration at Hogwarts, but I am also the Deputy Headmistress and the head of the Gryffindor House. Headmistress McGonagall has sent me to escort the first years to the Great Hall, as I do every year." She said this with distaste, as though she'd rather not do the task set by the headmistress. "Anyways, this is your sorting. When you enter that hall, you will all be called in alphabetical order by last name. You will sit on the stool in the front of the hall, and place the hat on your head. It's called the Sorting Hat, and it will place you in your designated house. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Your house will be like your family within the school. You spend your free time in your house common room, have classes with your housemates, and sleep in your house dormitory." She surveyed the children in front of her. "Any questions?"

Patrick's hand shot up in the air. Professor Langalel narrowed her eyes. "Yes, young man?"

Patrick wore a crooked grin. "Just a question about the whole free time thing. Do we _have_ to spend it in the House common rooms? I was kind of looking forward the roaming the halls."

Professor Langalel's lips tightened. "No, you may _not_ roam the corridors. If I catch you pulling such an antic, then you will be given detention immediately."

Patrick's grin stayed glued to his face. "Yes, ma'am."

Professor Langalel kept her eyes on Patrick as she led the students into the Great Hall.

When they first entered the Hall, James thought he was dreaming. Surely a place like this _couldn't_ exist. He even reached out to poke Patrick in the back to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

"Ow!" hissed Patrick. "What was that for?"

James smiled. "Just had to be sure."

"This _is_ amazing." gawked Luke.

Suddenly, hundreds of people materialized from the walls. James realized with a start that they weren't people, at least not living. They were spirits of the dead.

One ghost in particular made his way directly to the students. He had red hair and devious brown eyes, as though he'd spent most of his time playing pranks when he was alive. James realized that the ghost appeared to be younger than the rest. The others looked about eighty years old, some even older. The red-haired ghost looked no older than eighteen.

"First years!" he mused with a playful smile. "What's up? I would be the ghost of Fred Weasley, loyal sidekick to Peeves the Poltergeist, and head ghost of the Gryffindor House!"

"Mr. Weasley," chided Professor Langalel. "The Sorting is about to begin. Why don't you go… entertain… your fellow Gryffindors?"

Fred saluted the Professor. "Ey, ey!"

When Fred was gone, James felt his stomach drop. Fred was one of his many aunts and uncles on his mother's side of the family. When he was eighteen years old, he had been killed by a Death Eater in the Battle of Hogwarts. Now, he was the head ghost for Gryffindor.

James balled his fists. He _had_ to make it into that house.

The first years sat in the middle of the floor, between the tables designated the the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Houses. The Gryffindor and Slytherin tables were on the ends. If James squinted, he could just about make out the laughing form of his ghost-uncle.

Professor Langalel placed a ratty hat on a stool at the head of the Great Hall. It was in front of the staff table, where James could see the stern face of Professor McGonagall from the center of the table.

Professor Langalel took out a scroll of parchment. "I have already explained this procedure," she said. "When I call your name, you will sit on the stool and place the hat on your head. From there, it will sort you. Understand?"

Murmurs of _yes_ , and _I think so,_ filled the hall.

"Good," said the Professor. "Anderson, Vincent!"

A boy with hair the color of corn-stalks sat on the stool. The hat fell over his eyes when he placed it on his head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat declared. The boy sat at the table to James's right.

More and more names were called, and James eventually lost track after Fandal, Hayley was placed in Ravenclaw. It wasn't until a familiar name rang through the hall that he returned from his daze.

"Finnigan, Patrick!"

Patrick stood up with shaky legs, looking even more skinny and pale than he had before. He made his way to the stool, and placed the Sorting Hat on his head.

James held his breath the entire time the hall was silent. Finally, the brim of the hat opened up to make its choice.

"RAVEN-" the hat stopped, and the hall fell, if possible, even more silent. The hat had never stopped mid-choice before.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Was the hat's final decision. James joined the shocked applause coming from the Gryffindor table.

"Gabrel, Luke!"

Luke held his breath and stood. He made his way to the stool, trying to look confident but failing.

He placed the hat on his head. It didn't cover his eyes all the way, and James could still see half of his watery blue eyes from under the brim.

The hat sat on Luke's head for almost a full five minutes, and the tension of the Hall was high. Finally, the hat made its choice.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Luke beamed as he took the hat off his head. He half-waddled half-ran to sit next to Patrick at his new House table.

Both of his friends were in Gryffindor, and his uncle was the head ghost. Being put into that House was more important to James than ever. If he was put in Slytherin, he would leave the school. He wouldn't be able to stand watching his two friends excel at Hogwarts and have great friends while he was stuck in a shady crowd of losers.

"Potter, James!"

Whispers broke out through the hall, and James wanted desperately to block them out. People turned in his direction, whispering things like, _He doesn't look like a Potter,_ and _He reminds me of that Gryffindor ghost._

After what seemed like walking a marathon, James was at the stool. He placed the hat on his head, and immediately the hall of peering eyes was covered by black fabric that smelled like mold.

 _Yes, I've been told I stink._

James jumped. A little voice in his ear had just admitted to him that it smelled like a winter sweater dragged through mud. Was that normal at Hogwarts?

 _We aren't here to talk about my odor,_ chided the voice. _I am the Sorting Hat, and I am going to sort you into your respective House._

James decided to keep quiet, because obviously this hat could read minds. He tried to stop his thoughts.

 _It's no use,_ said the hat. _Let your thoughts flow, I'll do the rest._

So James stopped blocking his thoughts and let the hat pick through his brain.

 _I see,_ the hat mused. _Plenty of courage, and that sly sneaky ability to trick people. Something your father didn't have. I'd say you'd do well in Slytherin, but your heart is kind. You wouldn't do well with them. I see. Yes, I've made my decision._

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat cried out loud.

Relieved, James made his way to the table to the far right of the hall. He sat in between Patrick and Luke, who clapped him on the back.

"That's all of us!" cried Patrick. "All of us in Gryffindor!"

He was interrupted by the ghost Fred coming through the table. His face was a pure joking smile and twinkling devious eyes.

When he saw James, that expression was wiped.

"You- you must be a Weasley." he said.

James shook his head. "No, I'm actually a Potter."

Fred shook his head. "Impossible! All the Weasleys look like you. Red hair, brown eyes, and freckles." The smirk returned to Fred's face. "Oh, _I_ see. You're Ginny's, aren't you? The one who went off and married Harry Potter?"

James crinkled his nose. "That would be me."

Fred beamed. "How many other kids did my baby sis have? Just you?"

James found himself smiling at his ghost-uncle, who had been deprived of his family for almost twenty years. "No. She had my little brother and sister too, Albus and Lily."

Fred rolled his eyes. "Harry was always awful at names. What can I call _you?"_

James pointed a thumb at himself. "James Sirius Potter."

At that moment, Patrick choked on his glass of water. " _Serious?"_ he mused. "James, you're hardly serious."

Fred shook his head. "No, kid. Not serious like _serious_ serious, Sirius as in the star, and the awesome dude who can turn into a dog."

"Oh," said Patrick. " _I_ get it. Sirius like S-I-R-I-U-S? That's still an awful middle name."

"Then tell us yours," chided James.

Patrick blushed. "No thank you."

Fred laughed. Then he looked at James, his eyes twinkling, but without the deviousness.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, nephew."

 **Hope you like it! I didn't do a Sorting Hat song because I'm awful at rhyming. XD**

 **I'm going to try and make my chapters about 3,000 words each, so they aren't too short but not ridiculously long.**

 **I'll post the next Chapter when I get some reviews! (And when it's finished) Be sure to ask some questions!**


End file.
